


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: Dream Slips Home Alone

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [5]
Category: Bbh - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby Dream, CG BBH, CG GeorgeNotFound, CG Sapnap, Cuddling, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, mcyt - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Dream wakes up in an empty house after BBH, Sapnap and George go shopping, he gets scared by a tv show and regresses alone. He gets lots of cuddles when the others get home and slips even younger."hello! can you please do little! Dream (age 0-2) where he’s left at home in an adult head space but when his cg's comes back, he is really whiny in little space? maybe something happened that made him slip while they were away, and fluff ensues. maybe George Bad and Sap can be caregivers."This was a request from a person with the user being ^_^I hope you enjoy! If anyone has any requests, feel free to leave it in the comments or add me on discord at abbyy#5554 :)
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Dream smp agere, MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: Dream Slips Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> CG's: Sapnap, George, BBH  
> Little: Dream (0-2)

“Bad, Sap just leave him he’s asleep let’s go, I’ll leave a note on the fridge” George whispered to the pair who were about to run into Dream’s room. “Ugh fine, let’s go then” Sapnap replied running to the car, Bad grabbed the keys and George wrote a note. 

-Hey Dream, we’re going food shopping we’ll be back around 11am so don’t worry,  
From George-

He stuck it to the fridge and locked the doors behind him as he approached the car. 

*20 minutes later*

Dream finally woke up to the house being much quieter than usual, he stretched and opened his eyes grabbing his phone which turned out to be dead, so it forced him to get up and get his charger. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up stretching some more, he pulled his lime green shirt on and some shorts walking downstairs where he had left his charger. 

He was still groggy so almost tripped over the steps, luckily, he made it to the bottom without hurting himself. He turned on the outlet and plugged his phone into it, he was hungry but didn’t want much to eat so he decided on some fruit salad Bad had made.

Turning around to the fridge eyes still droopy and half asleep he saw the note, he read it as best as he could and tossed it aside, “Why didn’t they invite me to come, I wanted to go too” He muttered to himself sighing and grabbing a bowl and cup. He filled the bowl with fruit and the cup with orange juice, he picked a spoon from the cutlery draw and walked over to the dining table where he turned on the tv they had in there. 

He decided on watching the rest of his episode American Horror Story from the night before whilst he ate, it felt uncomfortably quiet now. He was used to Sapnap messing around with him, Bad talking about animals and George complaining that he couldn’t find his things, however this morning there wasn’t any of that. 

As soon as he had finished his food and drink, he washed the cup, spoon and dish in the sink and dried them off putting them back in their rightful spots in the cupboards and draw. He sighed as he turned around to walk back to the dining room, on the tv he was met with a not so pleasant sight which made him jump and fall down onto the floor with a crash.

He hit his head on the counter and his back on the floor, luckily there weren’t any cuts, but he was sure to develop a bruise. Pain was something that he was never good with and always triggered the reaction of regressing much younger than usual, he wouldn’t have minded but because he was alone in the house it wasn’t the best situation. 

Dream sat there in a daze on his back sprawled out in the kitchen, his green eyes glazed over in tears and began to fall down his cheeks, a weeping sound filled the room, but it wasn’t loud enough to alert anyone, not even the neighbours. 

His phone vibrated on the counter, it was a message from George, but he couldn’t reach it, the most he could do was shift himself onto his stomach and crawl to the lounge where he lay on the fluffy rug they had just brought, he didn’t have access to any of his little space equipment, not even a comfy surface like the sofa or his bed. He was powerless and dependent and needed someone there with him, someone who could cuddle him and tell him things would be ok. 

~~~

Sapnap, Bad and George were checking out at the register with the food, they hadn’t brought much but Bad was always the one to make sure they didn’t overspend on junk food, so it was mainly fruit, vegetables and healthy food with the occasional chocolate bar coming into sight. 

“George, do you think Dream is awake now?” Bad asked as he loaded the food onto the checkout belt. “Ooo good question, I’ll send him a message now actually. 

-Hey Dream, I don’t know if you’re awake right now, but we’ll be home in about 10 minutes-

He sent the message and carried on helping Sapnap pack the scanned shopping into the bags, once done with that Bad checked the time and it was 10:53am, “Ah perfect, we should be home at 11 like we planned” He smiled at the pair in front of him and payed the cashier.

“Let’s go then!” Sapnap said as he raced George to the car Bad following slowly behind smirking at the childish behaviour. 

They put some music on in the background whilst they drove home, “Dream’s still asleep I think, he hasn’t even been online this morning or read my message” George mumbled as he scrolled through Twitter admiring the artwork of him. 

*7 minutes later*

The trio pulled up on the drive and unloaded the shopping from the car taking a bag each inside to the kitchen, they noticed Dream’s phone on the side with an unopened message from George. “That’s strange he usually answers y-” As Sapnap was about to finish his sentence they heard a wail from the lounge, and they all ran directly there.

Dream’s face was covered in tears and drool and his hair messy sticking to the sweat on his forehead, “Oh shoot, Sapnap go get me some wipes and George go get his little box” Bad quietly exclaimed to the pair who did as they were told.   
He rushed to Dream’s side taking him into his arms holding him close, “I am so so so sorry baby boy, we didn’t realise this was going to happen” Bad apologised to the little who was tugging on Bad’s ear giggling, “Hey! You little muffin my ears aren’t toys” He laughed at the boy tickling his stomach, Dream squirmed from it snickering. 

Sapnap returned minutes later with warm milk in a green bottle and cooed at the sight, “Aw have we got a giggly Dreamie boy on our hands this morning?” Also following was George with a white box decorated in smiley stickers, “Right, do you want to change him into something else or do you think he’s ok in what he’s wearing?” He questioned looking at Bad. 

Bad turned to Dream, “Hey bud, wanna get changed?” Dream shook his head in response because he was already in pyjamas, “Ok hun, come here let’s get comfy” Sapnap sat on the rocking chair placing a pillow on his lap, Bad stood up cradling Dream and handed him to Sapnap who began to feed him his bottle. 

“Wait a second, Dream hun how old are you feeling?” Dream held up 2 fingers in response and satisfied with the response Sapnap coaxed the bottle into his mouth, he began to suckle and cuddled into Sapnap’s chest wrapping his arms around him. Bad and George opened the box whilst Dream drank, they pulled out his red parrot stuffie, his green smiley pacifier and a blue, red and orange woollen knitted blanket.

They lay the blanket across the pair on the rocking chair and sat down together on the sofa, “Could one of you put something on the tv and turn the lights off for me?” Sapnap asked, “Oh yeah of course, anything that will help him” George grabbed the remote to the flat screen they had in the lounge and turned-on Pokémon which was Dream’s favourite show.

Bad shut the curtains and blinds and turned the lights off in the room, he went back to the sofa and sat next to George, “He’s finished his bottle now if you want him to come to you” Bad spoke up, “Hey darling do you want to sit and cuddle with me and George?” Dream didn’t respond so he repeated himself still receiving no response. 

Sapnap looked down where the little was gazing up at him with clueless eyes, “Dream darling have you slipped even younger you gorgeous boy?” He cooed, Dream just buried his head into Sapnap’s chest gripping onto his shirt, “Yeah, you’re definitely a much smaller bubba now aren’t you?” he cooed stroking Dream’s hair. 

He stood up and walked to the sofa and placed the boy between George and Bad who cuddled him, Sapnap sat on the floor in front of them and allowed Dream to play with his fingers. Bad gave Dream his pacifier and George handed him his stuffie which he surprisingly refused to take, so George just lay it next to him. 

Dream gazed at the tv, his body slowly relaxed more and more, he was drowsy, but the trio didn’t want to move him because he was finally calm. They allowed him to fall asleep and once that happened, Sapnap stood up and sat back in the rocking chair, he took a picture of the three on the sofa and covered Dream’s face. He posted it to Twitter.

-Look at these three, cuddling without me but it’s nothing new-   
He chuckled and uploaded the status and picture, immediately likes, retweets and replies flooded in.

Miranda_notfound294- Poor Sapnap :( 

Georgenootttfound32- Go get your mans Sap, they’ve took him from you lmao

WilburSoot- Aww bless them

Philza- Jesus Christ Dream’s taking after George with the sleeping habits now

Tubbo- Lolll Phil isn’t wrong

He laughed to himself and switched his phone off, stealing the remote and putting YouTube on instead for the three that were awake.


End file.
